1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit may include a plurality of unit memory regions, for example, a plurality of memory banks.
The plurality of memory banks of the semiconductor integrated circuit may be independently controlled, respectively.
In addition, each of the memory bank may be divided into an up bank and a down bank.
For example, data of the up bank is outputted through a data line when a read command for accessing the up bank is applied and data of the down bank is outputted through a data lines when a read command for accessing the down bank is applied.
The semiconductor integrated circuit may include a data latch circuit, e.g. a pipe latch, as a necessary component for providing a prefetch function according to a high-speed operation.
The pipe latch receives data outputted from a memory bank according to a control signal for controlling an input of the pipe latch.